The Secret Behind Them
by Minazuki Asuka
Summary: Seira and Kii curious about Ichigo and Aoi, so they choose to search more. But in the middle way, a shocking fact aware them! What is it? Yuri content!


**Summary**: Seira and Kii curious about Ichigo and Aoi, so they choose to search more. But in the middle way, a shocking fact aware them! What is it?

**Disclaimer**: Aikatsu is owned by Sunrise!

**Warning**! Yuri! Just that xD

I get an idea for this fanfiction from a certain fanart! They are so yuri so I'm go with IchiAo xD I shorten it, don't worry~ For those one who don't like yuri-thing, yaoi-thing or everything regarding abnormalities, I hope you read or don't read this. Review, Flame and anything~ Like this story or read this is okay too :D

I'm being too long. Oh! This is my first fanfiction in this account :D I hope you love it!

**The Secret Behind Them!  
**_"Otoshiro Seira and Saegusa Kii found a shocking fact in Starlight Academy"_

"I'm curi-curi-curious!"

Currently, I, Otoshiro Seira, already sit in the couch while I heard my Producer, Saegusa Kii, said that. I know, it's Hoshimiya Ichigo, right? I'm curious too! She is a mysterious yet friendly yet crazy girl. Who could think she can do Constellation Appeal in her comeback stage? It's the first. The second, she still can say 'I'm lose. But I'm having fun!' so easily. Ahh.. Hoshimiya Ichigo is something. I walked to her side.

"I'm too, what do you think, Kii?" I asked.

"My friend searches a bit! Wait for a minute, Seira.."

I put Kii's lovely drink to her mouth. And she goes to "Fight! Fight! Fight! Bang! Bang! Bang!" or easily, her hyper mode. I love this side of Kii. She is a lovely girl, and my producer. I sit back and play my rock girly guitar, set some chords. Then, I play Idol Activity. Then, Kii exploded.

No, I'm kidding.

She just startled with her own action. I giggled a bit and continued my activity. Now, I play Original Star.

"It's out! It's out!" Kii shouted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A rumor in Starlight Academy! A rumor! A rumor!" Kii shouted in confused.

I approach my producer and startled as what she does. This.. It can't be true, right? Kii close that page in hurry, only find there are more page similar. So, this rumor is.. True or not? Argh-My young producer, I want to destroy this computer-Kii's friend-now!

"Oh, my friend, why you betray me..?" Kii said in slow.

"That rumor.. It's lie, right? There's no way someone know what they do in their room.." I said in shock.

"Ma-Maybe.. We won't know the truth until we find out ourselves.."

If you curious what is it, let me tell you. Okay, I know Hoshimiya Ichigo has a deep connection-best friend-to Kiriya Aoi, her roommate. But to put both of them in the same rumor-No, the rumor is-both of them was find kissing in their room, after Hoshimiya Ichigo went home of course. Who could try to followed them like that, it's not true! I won't believe it!

But looks at how startled Kii-I can't tell her friend is lying either.

"Kii.. Do you believe this fact?" I asked.

"No, of course not! I saw both of them is okay in front of us-With some 'unfriendly' actions sometime. But I know they won't do it! Oh, it's already confirmed it was a lie!" Kii answered.

"Was?"

... So, Kii, is it true?

"Seira, let's infiltrate!" Kii said with determination.

"To?"

"To where? Of course, STARLIGHT ACADEMY!" Kii shouted.

"So..so.. You yourself don't believe it..?" I asked in curious.

Kii only nodded. Hah.. I hope all of them is a lie. If it's true.. I don't know what should I do in front of them now..

* * *

"Here is it.. Starlight Academy.."

I said in amaze. It's so big yet beautiful. You won't know if you don't come here yourself. From what we search on Kii's friend, Starlight Academy has their own audition building, dorm and more, even Starlight Queen's manor. It's quite interesting, but more if you come here yourself, it will be more interesting.

"Let's enter this!" Kii said.

"Is it okay?" I asked.

"Uhmm.. No?"

Hah, that's why I bring all of this thing. My producer, remember to bring things maybe we need in here. We entered and got away from cleaning guy (Author: Naoto-oniisan!). Then, we arrived in a building-It's the dorm, most likely.

"Is this the dorm?" I asked.

"Yes, it should be this! The dorm is big, nee, Seira?"

"Now, I hope if we have one in Dream Academy.." I said.

We entered it in quite. Of course, we don't want to be known. There are so much student in front door but, there is no one in second floor. We begin search anything we could and oh, cafeteria opened! Kii is peek a look and she is startled again.

"What happen, Kii?" I asked.

"Do you really-really-really want to know, Seira?" Kii asked.

No, if it's bad, I don't know want to know. Wait, so for what you came here!? Otoshiro Seira! Please, please! Don't be afraid! Just see what should you see, and run away afterwards. I feel someone come to us. So I look at my back and-She touches my shoulder. Of course, we surprised but not to make a big noise-Or everything will be destroyed.

"What are you two doing in he-"

"Please quiet, Shibuki Ran-chan!" Kii said while forcing close Ran's mouth.

"mmphh!? mmmpppphhh mmph mph!?" I don't know what she's said but I could feel it's "What? What is inside!?" or something like that.

"Don't! You can't! You will destroy everything!" Kii said in mad.

"Fwah!? What happen inside!? Why you two..!?" I couldn't do anything.

Kii and I look inside and.. Wait.. Wait.. What? Kii, this isn't true right? That's rumor is right..

Shibuki Ran followed us too and she's shock too.

"Ichigo.. If it's Ichigo.. I could believe it but.." she said faintly.

So, the rumor is true. They even do that in cafeteria! Currently, Kiriya Aoi and Hoshimiya Ichigo is kissing. They even look like in a long love. After go abroad for 1 year, it's okay for them to embrace each other but to have kissing more than 1 time.. No, to have kissing is too much!

"Seira Seira Seira! Do you saw what I saw?" Kii said while closing the door quietly.

"Yes, I saw it. How about you, Shibuki Ran?" I asked.

"Please, let me finish this!" Ran said as she stands up.

Ran opens the door with kick. Kii takes a photo with it and I'm look confused. From what could I see, oh, Ran blushes like a mad. I decided to look more inside and Oh God Why..

"Ichigo.. What in the Earth are you DOING with AOI!?" Ran asked with deep tone in capslocked words.

"Hey Ran~ We just kissing~" Ichigo said while smiling.

Kii whispers to me if Ichigo is an airhead or not. I just can nodded, by the fact she is a real airhead.

"I don't mean it's okay but! Take a look at your kissing partner! She needs more oxygen!" Ran said as she points Aoi who nearly hyper-ventilating.

"Huh? But Aoi is the one who asked me.." Ichigo looks disappointed.

"Ehh?" all of us sounding like that.

"Is it true, Aoi-chan?" Kii asked.

"..no..of..course not.. We just eat the parfait until Ichigo 'attacked' me!" Aoi answered as she pointed the half-eaten parfait.

Now, all the eyes go to Ichigo, who smiling like an idiot. Do whatever she wants. It's Hoshimiya Ichigo. One fact that I won't forget forever and ever.

* * *

"Now, let's go home," I said to Kii.

We go to Cafe Vivo first before Kii goes to her home. I say goodbye to her and enter my room. Today is tiring, but actually, I enjoyed it. More 'dokidoki' feeling will be good, I want some more like this. I entered my home, only found Kiriya Aoi already sit in one of the table. With blushing face. Like what I said before-I can't face them for a while because of this matter.

"Uh.. Good evening?" she said while looking at the table.

"Good..Good evening too.. Err.. How you feel?" I asked in same blushing, remembering day's scene.

"I'm okay.. But I have a favor to ask to you.." she said in determination. I choose to sit in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Please... Don't let anyone know what happen this afternoon!" she said while begging me.

"Wha-What?" I asked.

"If you spread this, I don't know what will happen to Ichigo. Honestly, I'm the responsible to this, since I'm the first who begin this but-Lately, our frequent of together or in the same work either holiday is same, so.. More time I spent with Ichigo, more time she will do that so.. Please, don't tell anyone for this matter.." she said. I could feel she wants to cry.

"Uhmm.. Okay, I will make sure Kii and me won't tell anyone about this.. And it's embarrassing you know..for telling anyone.." Seira said.

"Ah! Thank you, Seira-chan! I know I can believe you,"

"But with one condition,"

What did I say!? WHAT THE CONDITION!? WHAT!? WHAT!?

"What, what is it!?"

"Uhmm.. If you're okay with it.."

Aoi looks surprised.

"Just let me kiss you, okay?" as I kiss her right in her lips.

* * *

Kii was looking at Seira's house for a while. She gets a good scoop.

"That's the biggest secret on Starlight Academy, about Hoshimiya Ichigo and Kiriya Aoi's bond. Oh! I should search more about them!"

And Kii runs to her school.

* * *

Ichigo was watching her saved dramas in her room. She waits for Aoi.

"I'm home, Ichigo.."

Ichigo goes to her friend and found..

"Aoi, what happen to you!?" Ichigo asked.

Aoi is blushing like a tomato. Maybe it was from a long-time.

"I..Ichigo.. For sometime to the front-Never let me meet Seira-chan, just never.."

Ichigo confused.

"Why?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"She is more scarier than you when kissing,"

**END!**

Author's Note: While I made this, I thinking about the scene! Oh, maybe I should make another one! Maybe this fict should be named 'kissing monsters' xD Like what I said, this one will be more of yuri. And the new thing is, I want to make about SeiAo! Both of them is cute :D

Then, let me ended this endless fanfiction. Please review or read it if you like or don't like yuri. See you!


End file.
